En Contra del Viento
by Margot Crow
Summary: UA. KilluaxGon . Te has caído dentro de tu propia prisión Y has borrado la sonrisa que te ataba a la luz. Inesperadamente, creí que llegaría a perderte. Sin embargo, te alcanzare. Contra el viento, contra el mundo. Sostén mi mano.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de HunterxHunter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi. Este fic no tiene ningún ánimo lucrativo.

**En contra del viento.**

_Te has caído dentro de tu propia prisión_

_Y has borrado la sonrisa que te ataba a la luz_

_Inesperadamente, creí que llegaría a perderte_

_Sin embargo, te alcanzare._

_Contra el viento, contra el mundo._

_Sostén mi mano._

* * *

Siempre me pregunte si algún día llegaré a perderte o si esa tímida sonrisa no sería provocada más por mis comentarios. Sé que no puedo cambiar un futuro que no soy capaz de ver ni que puedo cambiar tu manera de pensar, pero por favor…

En este momento, en este tiempo, no te mueras.

Nunca fue mi intención dejarte solo ni ocasionar que te sintieras abandonado cada vez que te decía que no podía estar contigo por más tiempo contigo porque tenía otras cosas que hacer. No quería, yo no quería que supieras lo que realmente era fuera de nuestro pequeño y reducido mundo en el que nuestra amistad no era algo que fuera prohibido en el mundo exterior.

Tu no lo sabías, yo sí.

Desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas chocaron fugazmente y ocasionaron una magistral explosión de colores dentro de nuestras pupilas, desde ese instante, supe que nuestra unión estaría llena de agujeros negros que nos absorberían lentamente hacia nuestro propio abismo.

Dentro del mundo de mi familia, nosotros no movemos, vivimos y respiramos en los abismos, en la oscuridad. Somos asesinos que no podemos sentir remordimientos por matar ni sentir algún sentimiento que nos fuera inútil y que solo obstruyera la concentración. Ese era el mundo de mi familia, ese debía ser mi mundo.

Pero no lo fue, nunca llego a serlo, yo siempre fui diferente a todos ellos.

Estaba obligado a vivir de esa manera tan siniestra y sanguinaria. Mi rebelión fue pequeña, no más que una pequeña opinión para prolongar un poco más el tiempo de vida de nuestras victimas, sin embargo, no podía huir de ese destino que me había encarcelado.

Yo estaba adentro de una podrida y oscura prisión, repleta de cadáveres y el miasma de las vísceras y sesos en su proceso de descomposición, pequeñas ratas que se alimentaban de la carne que ya se hacía polvo, pero eran ratas, solo tragaban y ya. Sobrevivir, eso era. Yo también debía sobrevivir como una rata.

En este caso, yo sería una rata pequeña, la más pequeña y ciega del clan, siempre tenía que oír y obedecer todo lo que me pidiera que hiciera, porque no sabía cómo cazar ni cómo defenderme de lo animales que pudiesen herirme y matarme.

Eso solo fue mientras era una cría a la que no le permitían sentir curiosidad por un mundo diferente al que solo se te permitía ver y que era un lugar al que yo podría seguir.

Y, en momento en el que la pequeña cría decida por su cuenta ver mas allá del mundo permitido y aventurarse a conocer el mundo por su propia cuenta a espaldas de su manada, descubrirá que hay un mundo aparte más grande y maravilloso al que él podría pertenecer y que no estaría eternamente atado a una húmeda prisión intestada de olor a muerte todo el tiempo.

Cuando pasara eso, empezaría esa rebelión que broto de su mente muy encogida e invisible, y que con cada limitación se fue alimentando y creciendo hasta volverse en un monstruo sediento de sangre y ansioso de probar sus afiladas garras sobre tan suave y exquisita piel.

Y sin embargo…

- ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que Killua se haya vuelto un niño tan rebelde¡Eso es por dejarlo ahí de vago¡De seguro que se junta con chicos con esas ideas liberales! – Gritaba histérica mi madre, moviéndose de un lado para otro, histérica, ya casi sacándose las greñas.

- Jejeje, Killua se ha vuelto un chico muy grosero y mal educado, quizás deberíamos castigarlo un poco con algunas torturas – Dijo uno de mis hermanos, el cual, acariciaba sin cortarse un látigo lleno de espinas.

- Tú no puedes hacer eso que dices, eres un asesino que solo sirve para matar, aunque intentes huir de ese hecho terminaras matando por tus instintos, a fin de cuentas tienes la misma sangre que todos nosotros –

- Hum… con que quieres irte por ahí para conocer el mundo de afuera, aun eres algo joven para vagar por el mundo… pero si lo analizamos bien, podría ser una prueba para ver que tanto puedes sobrevivir en ese mundo, eso sería algo muy interesante, por mi no hay problema si quieres irte, de cualquier forma, al final terminaras regresando a tu casa tarde o temprano, jajajaja – El comentario de mi padre tomo a todos por sorpresa, incluyéndome, todos ahí presentes se quedaron mudos sin poder formular alguna palabra, hasta haber pasado unos cuantos minutos se vio la reacción esperada.

- ¡¿QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEE?! – Se dijo en coro.

A pesar de las palabras de mi padre, no planeaba regresar nunca más a esa prisión, solo hasta que un ave experimenta la libertad ya no desea más seguir enjaulado, lo mismo pasaba conmigo, no deseaba volver a casa, estar subsistiendo dentro de esa jaula solo me hacía añorar más y más una libertad que hasta ese momento mis alas no eran capaz de tocar.

Cuando llegaban las aves al cielo, podría decirse que lo que tocaban era, la otra punta del mar. Como si todos los seres vivos estuviéramos en medio de dos mares, la luz y la oscuridad que percibimos viene del reflejo de ese otro mar que nosotros no podemos tocar.

En ese momento todavía no podía obtener ese pensamiento ni podía pasar todos los limites que me habían impuesto, el mundo se vio hundido profundamente por la depresión de la confusión, por su propia ignorancia.

A pesar de mi edad logré conseguir un trabajo que ofrecía más dinero de lo que una familia de nivel medio podría obtener, desgraciadamente, el único empleo que conseguí era el que más quería evitar, el de un asesino. No podía hacer nada más, era lo único que había aprendido y lo único que en esos momentos era bueno en hacer.

Me sostuve solo, sobreviví solo y permanecí solo.

Hice lo posible para que no me afectara, ahora podía hacer más cosas ¿no? Ya podía ir a una escuela en vez de que la escuela viniera a la casa, esa era una de las pocas cosas que podía levantarme el ánimo. Todo lo demás podría decirse… que llegaba a disgustar.

Hasta que le conocí.

Iba un asiento detrás de mí. Su apariencia reflejaba tranquilidad y una enternecedora ingenuidad (cosa que pude comprobar con sus propios ojos) aunque era un chico que llama mucho mi atención nunca llegue a cruzar alguna palabra con él en las clases o en los recesos, ni siquiera en las clases extras, porque al parecer ambos teníamos ambos gustos, pues íbamos a las mismas clases extracurriculares.

Nuestras primeras palabras dirigidas al otro fue la primea vez que nos enfrentamos a un combate en clases de Kendo. Nuestra primera plática empezó después de que ambos caímos al mismo tiempo y con ambas espadas de bambú caídas al lado opuesto de las más de su dueño. Ambos reímos.

- Eres muy bueno, no había conocido a nadie que pudiera llegar a mi nivel, eres muy fuerte – Me dijo con admiración, la reacción de ese chico me provoco un poco de extrañez y algo de escepticismo. No parecía ser mayor que yo ni tampoco se miraba demasiado pequeño, aunque su actitud se miraba algo más infantil.

- Si, tú también eres muy fuerte yo tampoco había conocido a alguien que pudiera emparejarme, me has asombrado – y de verdad lo estaba, yo era muy bueno usando katanas y nunca perdía, aunque era la primera vez que conseguía un empate con alguien que no fuese mi padre.

- Jejeje no es para tanto, todavía me falta mucho para llegar a los grandes, oh, es cierto, no me he presentado, yo soy Gon ¿y tú? –

- Yo soy Killua, mucho gusto en conocerte, Gon – Gon alzo su mano para que lo estrechara, entendí rápidamente esa intención, al momento de sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía sentí como una extraña sensación me empezaba a invadir como un veneno y destruía cada molécula de mi cuerpo.

- Jijijij, el gusto es mío, amigo –

Inevitablemente, ambos seguimos viéndonos con más frecuencia y las pláticas se extendían por horas y horas, también nos la pasábamos jugando en algunos lugares públicos y salíamos muy a menudo como bueno amigos, cualquiera que nos viera diría que se conocía desde la infancia y no hace unos cuantos meses.

A mí me sorprendía la cantidad de cosas que Gon sabía sobre lo que ocurría en el mundo y Gon admiraba mis conocimientos sobre técnicas secretas para dejar el enemigo inconsciente o temporalmente muerto.

Según decía Gon, el venía de una pequeña isla que se localizaba al sur de la capital. Ahí vivía con su tía Mito-san y con su abuela, al parecer se había ido de ahí para buscar a su padre, el problema era que nunca se quedaba en el mismo lugar, así que era muy difícil encontrarlo, aunque eso no parecía desanimar a Gon, por todo lo contrario le encantaba pensar que se trataba de un reto que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, la convicción de Gon y la seguridad de sus palabras era una de las cosas que más me agradaban, esa emoción en sus ojos se me contagiaba fácilmente.

Nuestra confianza se fue haciendo cada vez más cercana y más fuerte, pero a pesar de ello, yo seguía teniendo un problema. Todavía no le decía sobre mi trabajo, quiero decir, mi trabajo como asesino, y es que, temía que si Gon lo sabia él me dejaría solo.

Desgraciadamente, no decírselo fue mi más grande error.

- Killua ¿Yo te gusto? – La repentina pregunta ocasiono que escupiera el trozo de chocolate que me había metido a la boca, un fuerte sonrojo se había formado en mis mejillas sin que yo lo pretendiera. La pregunta me dio un tremendo respingo, no entendí porque me sentí así, era obvio que Gon se refería a nuestra amistad.

¿Verdad?

- Si Gon, tu y yo somos amigos, claro que me vas a gustar – Le respondí algo aliviado, de verdad no entendía porque me ponía tan nervioso la pregunta, entre amigos era algo natural ¿no es así?

La verdad era que en esos momentos no me había dado cuenta, Gon era una persona que no quería preocupar a los demás y por eso siempre sonreía tan alegremente, fue algo en lo que yo podía caer fácilmente. Pero poco a poco su sonrisa fue quitándome ese efecto y fue cuando me di cuenta que no eran reales, simplemente se veía forzado a hacerlo.

Su mirada se opacaba cada vez más, su falsedad llego a ser más evidente.

Me pregunto si habrá recordado su vida diferente.

Y si lo ha hecho, que se dé cuenta sobre el lugar en donde ha caído y que se ha sumergido dentro de esa asfixiante oscuridad.

¿Pero cómo había llegado a ese borde si siempre fue una persona fuerte¿Dónde perdió esa desbordante energía que me atraía¿Quién fue la persona que te ocasiono ese dolor¿Esa incomprensión?

Je¿Y quien más seria? Yo era el único que estaba con él.

Quizás fue un error conocerle, desde el principio lo supe, Gon permanecía a una de las familias con más fama en todo Japón por su profesión de cazadores, esa familia estaba rivalizada con la mía desde hace muchas generaciones, por eso nunca le había dicho mi apellido a Gon y estoy seguro que él nunca me lo dijo por lo mismo, si algún miembro de nuestra familia se enteraba de que ambos habíamos hecho un lazo de amistad nos separarían el uno del otro, y eso yo no lo soportaría.

Separarme de la única persona con la que realmente pude denominar como amigo, que nunca estuvo conmigo por miedo o por conveniencia, sino por más que por puro desinterés.

Me recosté cansado en mi cama, miraba el techo distraído, mi mente hacia que la luz y la oscuridad distorsionaran a imagen vacía del techo en varias figuras deformes y despedazadas.

Y al final, yo termine lastimando a esa persona.

Mi trabajo empezaba a exigirme más tiempo y ya eran contadas las semana en las que podía ver a Gon, a pesar de eso, no creí que ello fuera a afectarle tanto, creí que quizás lo tomaría mas tranquilamente como siempre lo hacía cuando le decía que tardaría mucho trabajando y que casi no le vería.

¿Por qué empezó a ser diferente?

… ¿Y no será…que intervino una tercera persona?

Me incorpore rápidamente, no lo podía creer, no podía ser aquella conclusión que había sacado dentro de mi casi inconsciencia, pero ¿Y si fuera así¿Qué probabilidades tenia de que no lo fuera? Aunque esa muy difícil cambiar de parecer a Gon, eso no le quitaba lo ingenuo y me preocupaba que utilizaran esa ingenuidad para afectarle cruelmente y traerle esa depresión con esos dolores innumerables.

Corriendo me fui a la pensión en donde vivía Gon, sabía que si le insistía mucho lograría sacarle algo. Pero cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación de Gon…

Vi a Hisoka salir de él.

- Oh, sí es el pequeño Killua amigo de Gon ¿Cómo estas, pequeño¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo de rebanar cabezas? – Le mire sorprendido ¿el lo sabía? No, imposible, eso no podía ser, pero Hisoka no era de los que se guardan secretos, así que Gon… - Si, Gon ya lo sabe, pero créeme que eso es lo que menos importa, porque si sigues así, se te ira de las manos – En sus labios formo una abominable sonrisa de triunfo que estuve tentado a desgarrar sin piedad, pero tenía que contenerme, no podía actuar de esa manera, no ya, no desde que conocí a Gon y me prometí no ser mas esa persona que siempre deteste ser.

Y la única manera de poder desatar toda mi furia acumulada fue gritando.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso¡¿Qué le has hecho a Gon para que se pusiera así¡Si te atreviste a lastimarlo te matare! Le amenazaba fervientemente, pero lo único que conseguía era arrogantes sonrisas por parte de ese tipo, como si el supiera muchas cosas de las que ni yo estaba enterado, eso me enfurecía.

- ¿Yo? – Se señalo con el dedo con ingenuidad actuada - ¿Pero de que hablas? Si aquí, el único que le ha hecho daño, eres tu – Me apunto con su dedo índice, yo me quede paralizado, mis cejas las tenia arqueadas con disgusto. Me sentía impotente, era cierto, yo le había hecho daño a Gon, por mi culpa empezó a comportarse de esa manera, por mi culpa el sufre ahora, ahora que no puedo alcanzarlo.

Un momento ¿Y qué hay de Hisoka?

Estoy seguro que Gon nunca se dio cuenta, pero ese tipo siempre ha estado observándolo y mirándolo de una manera muy extraña que preferí no definir, estoy seguro que tener esta oportunidad para influenciar a Gon en un estado de debilidad no la desaprovecharía.

- ¡Tu, Hisoka¡Estoy seguro que has aprovechado el estado de Gon para traerlo a mi contra! –

- ¿Qué acaso todo tiene que girar alrededor tuyo? Claro que no, no soy tan rastrero como crees – Con el mismo dedo con el que me había apuntado había empezado a moverlo de forma negativa mientas que su aspecto se miraba un poco más serio (aunque seguía siendo un payaso) – Yo solo le he dicho cosas irrelevantes de tique tu no le has dicho por tu cuenta propia y que me he dado el lujo de investigar, eso es todo, que Gon me este pidiendo que vaya a visitarlo es otra cosa muy distinta – Hablo con falso desinterés.

- ¡¿Tu vienes a visitar a Gon?! – La pregunta solo me hizo dar cuenta después de que había caído en su trampa.

- Así es, si dudas de todo lo que te he dicho ¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntas al mismo Gon? – Note como la mirada de Hisoka pasaba por encima de mí, esa acción me había hecho temblar levemente, por inercia voltee detrás de mí y lo que vi fue al mismo Gon parado frente a nosotros confundido con el mandado colgándole por las manos.

Por un momento sentí que su mirada fue solo para mí.

- Killua – Murmuro por lo bajito, aun lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo percibiera. Se veía muy delgado, más que antes y eso me preocupaba, se miraba mas pálido, poco común en su tostadita piel, una ojeras se asomaban por debajo de sus ojos, se miraba mu demacrado, como si no hubiese dormido varias noches. La verdad esa era la imagen que nunca quise ver de Gon, de un Gon que se había rendido a seguir viviendo, de seguir adelante.

- Gon – Sentía como casi se me quebraba la voz, y es que verlo en ese estado me llenaba de culpabilidad y compasión.

Por Dios ¿Qué te he hecho?

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance hacia él y estreche su pequeño y frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos, sentía como me derrumbaría por encima de Gon y temí que eso podría ocasionar que se rompiera. Sentí como un peso salía de las manos de Gon, eran las bolsas del mandado que dejo caer, para después sentir como débilmente me correspondía el abrazo y recargaba su cabeza débilmente en uno de mis hombros.

Un dulce aroma inundo mis sentidos, era el olor de Gon, nunca lo había inadvertido, a decir verdad tampoco había experimentado esta situación, esos nuevos sentimientos que permanecía todo el tiempo ignorándolos porque creía que no existían en mi.

Yo nunca pude ser un buen asesino, desde que tengo memoria fui una persona muy sensible que podía asustarse con facilidad hasta que con el tiempo empecé a olvidarlo y creer que no llegaría a experimentar esos sentimientos que para mí ya no existían.

Todos esos sentimientos muertos, podía revivirlos de nuevo, explotaban en cada respiración que daba.

Pude ver nuevamente, esa prisión atesada de muerte y el putrefacto olor de cadáveres.

Ese lugar era mi corazón.

Yo me pudría por dentro, me encogía, me moría lentamente.

Eso mismo era por lo que Gon estaba pasando, el también se hundía en ese asfixiante miasma que cegaba tus sentidos y que se alimentaba de tu alma hasta dejarte vacio y muerto. Gon estaba muriéndose en su propia oscuridad, en su propia prisión.

Yo, tengo que impedir que Gon siga muriendo.

Gon seguía un camino que no llegaba a tocar ninguno de los dos mares, el camino en donde sus alas se despedazaban y era todo absorbido por un agujero negro. Yo no podía volar, pero podía escalar las montañas para acercarme aunque sea un poco más a él, y tal vez, si lograba tocarle, lograría ver una de sus resplandecientes y verdaderas sonrisas mientras dormía.

Efectivamente, deseo volver a verlo sonreír.

Solo yo puedo salvarlo, porque conozco su sufrimiento, se lo que es hundirse cada vez mas y que nadie acuda a tu ayuda, mientras que espera pacientemente como la figura de la muerte llega hacia la entrada de tu vida y te la arrebate sin protestas ni remordimientos.

Porque yo se que el agujero en donde caes no tiene fin, y que el fondo de ese lugar no es más que una estúpida fantasía golpeada por el mundo real.

Pero Gon, yo lograre alcanzar tu mano.

Solo tienes que estirar la tuya un poco más para que puedan rozarse.

Solo un poco más.

Tus ojos se entreabren un poco y parpadeas varias veces para poder adaptar tus ojos a la intensidad de la luz. Miras de un lado hacia otro confundido, al incorporarse parece que te ha dado un punzada en la frente, pues rápidamente mandas una de tus manos a ella y tu rostro refleja una molestia enternecedora.

- Ouh¿Dónde estoy¿Qué paso¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? – Empiezas a preguntar, puedo adivinar que aun no has advertido mi presencia, pero si no hablo nunca te darás cuenta que estoy ahí.

- Tonto – Te recrimine - ¿Desde cuándo no comes? Si te ha dolido la cabeza es porque ya no has comido – Le mire con un divertido esto de desaprobación mientas que Gon notaba que si había alguien además de él, sonrío para mis adentros al ver como la cara de Gon empieza a iluminarse.

- ¡Ah¡Killua está aquí! No te había visto, pero no había comido mucho porque se me estaban acabando las provisiones, y como hasta ahora me pagaban fui apenas a comprarlas hoy, jeje – Sonreía mientras se disculpaba pasando una mano por su nuca y lo sobaba ligeramente.

Suspire divertido.

- De verdad que no tienes remedio, si no te das cuenta te quedas sin comer hasta tu próxima paga – Cruce los brazos y cerré los ojos aparentando seriedad. Gon comenzó a reírse - ¿De qué te ríes¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Abrió un ojo extrañado, fruncí un poco el entrecejo no sabiendo porque la reacción de mi amigo.

- Jejeje, llevaba mucho tiempo que no te vea con esa pose, como casi nunca te veía ya comenzaba extrañar esas poses, pero ahora soy feliz porque de nuevo estás conmigo – Pude sentirlo, la sonrisa de Gon era verdadera, de verdad estaba feliz de verme, por un momento sentí que no podría soportarlo más – Killua, a mi me gusta mucho estar contigo – Un rubor intenso se delato en mis mejillas, de nuevo había dicho la palabra _"gustar"_.

Rayos, no sé si podre retener esto por más tiempo.

Demasiado tarde.

Sin que me diera cuenta me estaba acercando demasiado a Gon, incluso pude sentir como su respiración acariciaba mis pestañas. No veía que Gon se quejara o que se sintiera incomodo con mi cercanía, por lo que sea acercándome hasta que nuestros labios se rozaran. Tenía mis ojos entrecerrados y ambos teníamos nuestros labios entreabiertos.

- Killua – Me llamo Gon, pero yo en esos momentos estaba demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos que apenas y lo escuchaba.

- ¿Si, Gon? – Le pregunte. Sentí mi voz y la de Gon muy lejanas, pero eso no me importo.

- ¿Es normal esto entre amigos? – La pregunta a penas y la oí, ni siquiera llegue a entender su significado.

- No lo sé – y lo calle.

Besándolo.

La suavidad en mis labios me invadía y sentía como la humedad se colaba por nuestras bocas, la presión que ambos nos provocábamos me forzaba a abrirlos un poco más, solo hasta que ambos sentimos algo húmedo, pegajoso y juguetón por la boca del otro nos separamos.

Al final logre alcanza la mano de Gon, y él había despertado. Llego a sonreírme. Y ambos terminamos dormidos.

Hasta que despertamos, no dimos cuenta que nos adentramos dentro de un sueño infinito.

Un sueño que lleva a otro sueño.

Que nos llevaba en contra del viento, y llegábamos a tocar el cielo, viendo nuestros reflejos en el.

* * *

owari!!! o-o oh, vaya nunca krei que escribiria un Gon tan depresivo ¡¡¡wwwaaa¡he destruido completamente mi imagen de un Gon siempre feliz ;o; perdoname Gon, tuve ke hacerlo, la cancion por la ke me inspire me obligo, no fue mi culpa Y.Y. Weno por si kieren saber ke cancion fue, se llama "D-TecnoLife" (o eso dice el titulo o-o) de UVERWorld, cantan el segundo opening de Bleach si alguien ha visto el anime, me encanta esa cancion xD

Sayonara!


End file.
